


Peridot Learns To Cuss

by MegaClod459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaClod459/pseuds/MegaClod459
Summary: The name says it all





	Peridot Learns To Cuss

Pearl: Peridot! Could you come look at these blueprints for the drill?  
Peridot: (walks over and looks intently at the drill blueprints)Yes. This is acceptable. Now let's get this shit over with.

Pearl: (glares at Peridot) Peridot, I'd appreciate if you'd watch your language.  
Peridot: Who the fuck asked you to be the mother figure?  
Pearl: (summons spear and points it at Peridot) Say it again!  
Peridot: Bitch, get that away from my face!  
Amethyst: (walks in on the two and sees what's going on. She hurriedly snatches the spear away from Pearl) Chill out P!

Pearl: She's swearing and she needs to be punished!  
Amethyst: (sheepishly) I taught her those words P.  
Pearl: OH HELL NAW!


End file.
